La Muerte y el Sol
by KING-MARKUS
Summary: Disfruten el encuentro de la Princesa Celestia con el terrible Dios Hades
1. Chapter 1

**LA MUERTE Y EL SOL**

Era un día normal en Canterlot, todos los guardias estaban en sus puestos y no parecía que nada fuese a ocurrir mal, entonces una solitaria carta negra voló hacia la sala del trono donde la Princesa Celestia la tomo y la leyó, la carta decía: "_Aquel que reciba esta carta escuche, cuando el día en que la luna eclipse al sol y la luz sea segada al mediodía, llegara la destrucción a la Tierra y el fuego negro arrasara todo a su paso, le pido a aquel que reciba esta carta que viaje a las lejanas tierras olvidadas de Karraban y detenga el reloj oscuro que yace en la fortaleza de Torkular, solo así evitaran la destrucción de todo el mundo"-¡_Por Equestria! Jamás había oído de esa región- exclamo Celestia angustiada ante tal advertencia e inmediatamente solicito la presencia de su fiel alumna: Twilight Sparkle.-Y qué piensas querida alumna, ¿no has visto en tus numerosos libros esta misteriosa región?-,-Temo decepcionarla princesa pero esa región no aparece en mis mapas ni en ninguno de los libros que tengo, puede que encuentre algo en la biblioteca, iré tan rápido como pueda a buscar-. Así Twilight salió disparada cual rayo hacia la biblioteca dejando a su mentora sola en la sala del trono, Celestia pidió la opinión de su hermana menor la Princesa Luna:-¿Tu qué crees hermana?-,-No sé qué decir, tampoco he escuchado de esa región en mi vida querida hermana-explico Luna,-Eso temía-pero antes de que las dos se separaran, Twilight entró por la puerta, traía consigo un antiguo libro gris con el título de: El Tenebrarium,-Encontré este libro en la sección de mitos y legendas de la biblioteca, estaba arrumbado y lleno de polvo en él se describen seres inimaginables y también se dice la ubicación de la región que busca princesa, también menciona la profecía que venía en la carta-, -¿A qué te refieres Twilight?-,- Dice aquí que cuando la luna eclipse al sol por completo y se produzca una oscuridad plena la muerte y la destrucción caerán sobre todo el mundo-,- ¿Un eclipse solar dices?-pregunto Celestia,-Pero el próximo eclipse es en 3 días, ¿Cómo llegaremos a Karraban?-pregunto Luna,-Deberé viajar yo sola, así iré más rápido-,-Es un viaje muy peligroso querida hermana, no hay registro alguno de esa región no podemos predecir qué clase de peligros puedan haber-dijo Luna preocupada, Concuerdo con su hermana, es demasiado peligroso para que vaya usted sola al menos lleve una escolta-,sugirió Twilight,-No solo me retrasaran y ya no debo perder más tiempo, partiré inmediatamente-. Y así salió disparada del palacio hacia las lejanas tierras de Karraban, usando su memoria para recordar la trayectoria a dicho lugar, el mapa decía que tardaría 1 día de viaje si es que volaba con la velocidad de un Dragón del Trueno, pasaban las horas y los verdes prados de Equestria se perdieron dejando solo enormes extensiones de Tierra seca y muerta, Celestia busco reposo en una cueva cercana pues se encontraba fatigada y ya había avanzado la mitad del camino pero de pronto desde el fondo de la cueva y de lo profundo un enorme Dragón de Roca; aquel era un inmenso animal de unos 20m de alto cubierto totalmente de rocas de diferentes tipos, se dice que su piel también está formada de roca pura, el monstruo poseía 4 patas de las cuales las 2 delanteras eran más grandes, la criatura se posó en sus patas delanteras y dijo:-¿Quién eres extraña y que haces en mis dominios?-, a lo que Celestia respondió,-Soy la Princesa Celestia, co-gobernante de Equestria junto con mi hermana la Princesa Luna, estoy en un viaje hacia la región conocida como Karraban en orden para evitar una posible catástrofe mundial-,-¿Una catástrofe a nivel mundial dices? ¿No estarás pensando en viajar a Torkular o sí? En esa fortaleza yace una temible oscuridad, se dice que la luz no es capaz de alumbrar su interior, te daré un consejo jovencita regresa a tu hogar pues si entras a Torkular solo encontraras tu perdición-,sorprendida de tal advertencia la joven princesa respondió:-Mi deber es averiguar qué tipo de amenaza es y si afecta al mundo entero es mi deber acabar con ella a cualquier costo-,-Me impresiona tu valor joven alicornio, pero si has de continuar tu viaje deberás prestar atención a mi advertencia: Una vez que entres a Torkular deberás tener la mente clara, juntar todo el valor que tengas hasta llegar al reloj, si lo logras deberás combinar tu magia con la luz que haya en tu corazón para ponerle fin a su marcha. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, ahora ¡VETE! No hay mucho tiempo, detén el Reloj y así pararas el apocalipsis, CORRE ¡CELESTIA! El destino del mundo está en tus cascos

-Te lo agradezco, pero debo preguntar tu nombre-Preguntaba mientras se alejaba volando,-Soy Arkanion el Dragón Ancestral de Roca y no temas jovencita nos volveremos a encontrar, en esta o en otra vida-Entonces Arkanion se perdió de la vista y Celestia acelero, pasaron varias horas más y cuando la Luna empezaba a alinearse con el Sol, Celestia llego a Torkular.

La gran ciudadela era enorme construida desde sus cimientos de roca magmática y magia oscura, en sus altos muros se apreciaban muchos jeroglíficos en otro lenguaje y toda la fortaleza parecía estar rodeada de un aura negra.-Así que esta es la fortaleza en la cual el Reloj oscuro se esconde, debo apresurarme y ponerle fin a esto-Entonces la valerosa pony aclaro su mente como le había dicho Arkanion y junto todo el valor que tenía y atravesó el enorme portón gris, pasando por el inmenso corredor principal, la princesa escuchaba tenebrosas voces que susurraban palabras de muerte y desolación, pero la joven pony no se dejó intimidar y siguió adelante, mientras se acercaba más al centro de la fortaleza incontables visiones de sus peores temores cruzaban su mente, la princesa continuaba mientras se decía-No tengo miedo, No tengo miedo, No tengo miedo-Entonces al final del corredor se asomaba una luz roja y entonces Celestia se encontraba dentro de un pequeño patio hexagonal, en el centro de este se alzaba el gran Reloj Oscuro formado de Hierro, Piedra y grandes piedras luminosas. Sobre el Reloj se podía apreciar el comienzo del Eclipse Solar,-¡NO! Debo apresurarme- grito Celestia mientras corría hacia el Reloj cuyas manecillas estaban a punto de marcar las 12, cuando estaba a un centímetro de embestir el aparato una gran fuerza la retuvo y la hizo retroceder permitiendo al eclipse completarse.

Entonces del eclipse salió una inmensa cantidad de energía oscura, la cual cayó sobre el reloj que en un enorme estruendo exploto en pedazos liberando una esfera negra de su interior,-¡No puede ser! He fallado, todo fue cierto-grito Celestia, entonces de aquella esfera flotante salió una siniestra voz cuyas palabras parecían retumbar en lo profundo del alma

-Oh te puedo asegurar querida, que soy más real de lo que crees-la esfera se convirtió en un gran alicornio con 2 cuernos enroscados y una armadura plateada que soltaba llamaradas negras-Al fin, después de años de exilio,¡He regresado!-,-¡¿Pero tú quién eres?!- le pregunto Celestia con temor-¿Yo? Yo soy el emisario de la muerte, soy el que destruirá el mundo, ¡Y TODO LO QUE HAY EN EL! BWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA….

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

**LA MUERTE Y EL SOL-2° PARTE**

-Al fin soy libre, este mundo conocerá lo que es el verdadero poder y nadie podrá detenerme-,-¿Cuál es tu nombre y por qué quieres destruir el mundo?- preguntaba Celestia nerviosa,-Oh jajaja cuáles son mis modales, estaba tan entusiasmado por volver al mundo de los vivos que casi se me olvida presentarme correctamente, me conocen de muchas formas pero sinceramente mi nombre verdadero es "Lord Markus Deathhook"-, -¿Así que eres un rey?-,-¿Un rey? jajajajaja, querida te equivocas no soy ningún rey soy algo mayor…soy el inmenso HADES el dios de la muerte, soberano del INFRAMUNDO y gobernante de todas las almas-,-¡¿U..un..Dios?!, dices que eres el dios del inframundo HADES?-,-Asi es querida y deduzco que tu eres la gobernante de Equestria ¿no?, entonces debes ser la Princesa Celestia si no me equivoco-,-¡¿Cómo sabes quién soy?! y aun no me respondes porque quieres acabar con el mundo-,-Bien querida princesa si lo que quieres es información, te la facilitare- Entonces salió un destello oscuro del cuerno central de Hades el cual hizo caer a Celestia de rodillas mientras le vino una visión a la vez que escuchaba la voz del dios en su mente :-Yo co-governaba este mundo junto a mis 2 hermanos, los dioses Zeus y Poseidón, cada uno de nosotros conducía a los seres que lo habitaban hacia delante, pero nuestra soberbia creció, nos sentimos tan poderosos que discutimos por saber quién era el más poderoso y quien debería ser el único gobernante, así se soltó una batalla interminable por el liderazgo del mundo, fue una batalla tan grande y fuerte que afecto permanentemente a los seres del mundo, entonces GAIA, la deidad que protegía a la Tierra se manifestó furiosa con nosotros y con un gran hechizo nos encerró a todos en nuestros reinos correspondientes, Poseidón quedo varado en la Atlántida, Zeus confinado y el templo del Trueno y yo fui encerrado en el Inframundo, pero encontré la forma de crear un aparato que actuara como una brecha espacial desde el Inframundo hasta el mundo mortal jaja y funciono, ahora sin mis hermanos seré el único gobernante del mundo jajajajaja-, Entonces la voz callo y Celestia se levantó -Ya me has dicho tu identidad y el motivo de tu furia, pero aun asi no comprendo por qué destruir un planeta entero?-, -A veces para crear se debe destruir, ahora se una buena chica y hazte a un lado-,-No permitiré que le hagas daño a nadie-Dijo Celestia mientras se ponía en pie lista para combatir

-¿Acaso me desafías princesa? No es prudente que alguien de sangre noble sea tan obstinada debería destruirte aquí y ahora pero no me gustaría lastimar esa cara linda que tienes así que solo me marchare-dijo orgulloso y extendió sus alas, pero antes de despegar un disparo de magia azul oscuro se lo impidió entonces volando llego presurosa la hermana menor de Celestia la Princesa Luna posándose delante de Hades-No sé quién seas pero no iras a ninguna parte-,-Mmm supongo que eres la otra Princesa de Equestria, Luna ¿no es así? Admiro tu valentía al tratar de detenerme pero aun así ni aunque combinaran sus poderes podrían ganarme-,-¿Quieres apostar? ¡Te derrotare yo sola!- Así se lanzó una disparada contra Hades que burlándose exclamo-Jajajajaja ¡por favor! no me hagas reír- y con un destello de sus ojos basto para que Luna cayera precipitadamente al suelo,-Te lo dije princesa no eres rival para mí, ahora si me disculpan señoritas debo poner en marcha mi plan para destruir al mundo, ¡ciao!- Y así en una nube negra el dios de la muerte desapareció,-¿Estas bien hermana?-Pregunto Celestia mientras ayudaba a su hermana a pararse,-Si gracias hermana pero ¿Quién era ese tipo? Es bastante fuerte-,-Un antiguo dios que desea gobernar el mundo destruyéndolo y volviéndolo a hacer a su imagen-,-No podemos permitirlo hermana, tenemos que detenerlo-dijo Luna.-Lo se pequeña hermana, pero no podemos enfrentarlo solas necesitamos ayuda. Debemos regresar a Canterlot de inmediato- Asi las dos hermanas extendieron sus alas y montaron vuelo directo hacia Equestria, durante el viaje surgieron temas sobre el tenebroso adversario que acababan de descubrir y comentaban sobre donde encontrarlo y como detenerlo, llegaron al amanecer del siguiente dia al castillo donde Twilight Sparkle las esperaba angustiada he intrigada por saber lo que paso.

-Majestades me alegra verlas sanas y salvas, vamos entremos deben contarlo todo a detalle-,-Claro alumna te pondremos al corriente-Y así la Princesa Celestia narro todo lo que había ocurrido,-Esto es alarmante debemos encontrarlo y detenerlo, pero no tengo idea de dónde buscar, la biblioteca solo tenía ese libro de mitología antigua-,-Es desafortuna…¡Esperen un segundo! En mi encuentro con Hades surgió un hechizo muy curioso que me conecto con su mente, pude oírlo en mi mente pero a la vez pude ver la suya y me di cuenta de que su rencor es causado por su soledad-,-Está diciendo que en el fondo no es malo? Si ofender Princesa ¿cómo alguien que quiere destruir un mundo habitado por millones de seres vivientes puede llegar a ser bueno?- pregunto Twilight-Ella tiene razón hermana yo no creo que tenga un corazón debajo esa armadura-añadió Luna,-Tal vez tengan razón pero yo no estoy tan segura después de todo ¿no fueron tú y tus amigas las que volvieron bueno a Discord y también fuiste tú quien me devolvió a mi hermana después de derrotarla cuando era Nightmare Moon?, me has enseñado que cualquier ser tiene la capacidad de cambiar-,-Es cierto princesa intentaremos convencerlo pero primero hay que encontrarlo-Entonces un guardia real entro corriendo:-¡Princesas! Tenemos un gran problema, acompáñenme-Entonces salieron al balcón donde a lo lejos se veía una gran compilación de nubes rojas y negras que crujían y soltaban relámpagos negros acercándose a Ponyville,-¡Por Equestria! Que el cielo nos ayude.

**CONCLUIRA…**


	3. Chapter 3

**LA MUERTE Y EL SOL-FINAL**

Castillo de Canterlot:

Las grandes nubes que amenazaban Ponyville se acercaban más y dentro de ellas se escuchaba una siniestra risa que estremecía a los habitantes que empezaron a correr y gritar frenéticamente, mientras en Canterlot:-Se acabó el tiempo debemos atacar ya- dijo luna,-Espera hermana no sabemos todavía de lo que es capaz, no debemos arriesgarnos-exclamo Celestia,-No importa si no hacemos algo destruirá Equest…-Entonces se oyó un gran estruendo y una enorme luz roja entro por las ventanas, las princesas salieron al balcón solo para observar como la tierra era arrancada de raíz por un inmenso tornado negro el cual parecía estar escarbando profundo en la tierra, desapareciéndola en el proceso,-¡¿Lo ves!? No es momento de dudar es momento de atacar, ¡Guardias, salgan y defiendan el reino!-Así Luna ordeno a los guardias del palacio y a su propia guardia lunar atacar al torbellino inútilmente pues la fuerza de este los lanzo por los aires dejándolos inconscientes,-Bien hermana ya has comprobado que la fuerza bruta no servirá, debemos hallar otro método-dijo Celestia,-Jajaja ¿eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo lo que pueden ofrecer para detenerme? Caray Celestia pensé que tus legiones darían un poco más de pelea-Respondió Hades y repentinamente el torbellino desapareció y de las nubes salió el oscuro dios bajando hacia aquel agujero. Mientras en el castillo Twilight Sparkle se dirigía al palacio de Canterlot junto a sus amigas: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy.- ¡Wow miren como cambia el cielo! ¡Qué lindo!-decía Pinkie-No Pinkie no es lindo debemos parar a Hades antes de que llegue al núcleo del planeta-Trotaron hasta llegaran al palacio, entraron y en la sala del trono se encontraban las princesas-Princesas se lo que planea Hades-,-Lo sabemos Twilight va a destruir el mundo desde el núcleo-.

-Entonces usaremos los Elementos de la Armonía para vencerlo-Entonces salió Spike con el cofre donde contenían los Elementos de la Armonía-Aquí los tengo Twilight-y así los elementos brillaron y se colocaron en sus respectivas dueñas,-Bien amigas es hora de salvar Equestria otra vez- y así teletransportándolas salieron hacia el enorme agujero;-¿Crees que lo logren hermana?-pregunto Luna a su hermana-No lo sé pero si fallan deberemos usar una táctica radical-,-¿No te referirás a…?-,-Así es ahora prepárate-Mientras las 6 ponis habían llegado al agujero y antes de adentrarse en él salio del hoyo Hades-¿Esta es la ultima esperanza de Equestria? ¿6 ponis con joyería?jajajaja al parecer las princesas están desesperadas, y bien queridas ponis ¿Qué piensan hacer con eso?-,-Bien chicas mostrémosle-,-¡bien!- dijeron las 6 y entonces los Elementos de la Armonía comenzaron a brillar soltando rayos de color que se juntaron formando un arco iris el cual salió disparado hacia Hades chocando con el dios bruscamente-¡Sí! Lo hicimos, buen trabajo amigas-,-Me gusta su entusiasmo niñas pero no deberían confiarse ni depender de joyería barata jajaja- así lanzando una onda oscura desde su cuerno Hades transformo los Elementos de la Armonía en piedra.

-Sus pequeñas gemas no podrán hacer mucho convertidas en piedra, ahora evítenme la molestia de matarlas y háganse a un lado-dijo Hades mientras regresaba al interior del agujero, así las ponis regresaron al castillo solo para encontrar a Celestia y Luna vestidas con una armadura respectiva a su elemento: la de Celestia brillaba como el Sol, era dorada cual amanecer y delgada, la de luna soltaba destellos como estrellas era azul oscuro como la noche y tenía un resplandor plateado como la Luna,-Princesas ¡¿por qué llevan puesto eso?!-pregunto sorprendida Twilight,-Porque arriesgaremos todo para detener a Hades-dijo Luna,-Así es incluso si eso significa sacrificar nuestras propias vidas-dijo Celestia y sin más que decir alzaron sus alas y con un impulso se pusieron en el aire y partieron rápidas cual rayo a las profundidades del abismo, no tardaron en llegar al fin de ese oscuro túnel entrando en el núcleo mismo del planeta donde las aguardaba su poderoso enemigo-Mantente alerta hermana esta cerca-dijo Celestia-En efecto querida Celestia estoy aquí al igual que ustedes, desafortunadamente ustedes no lo estarán por mucho tiempo ya que no desistieron en dejarme en paz ahora pagaran las consecuencias-entonces sus cuernos brillaron de rojo disparando un potente rayo de energía que lanzo a las hermanas por los aires,-Ouch, bien hermana es nuestro turno-y así las dos volaron formando un torbellino bicolor directo hacia Hades el cual simplemente aleteo y soltó un viento siniestro que las freno,-¿Lo ven? Es inútil todo este mundo morirá en unos instantes, en estos momentos todos deben estar sintiendo lo que yo siento todos los días, estar solo sin nadie creado para odiar, al fin ¡sentirán lo que es ser como yo! Pero descuiden el nuevo mundo será mucho más pacífico y todos me alabaran, ¡nunca volveré a estar solo!-¿Solo?...SOlO ¡eso es! Luna no podremos combatirlo como un enemigo debemos apegar a su corazón-,-Por si no lo has visto hermana está dispuesto a destruir un mundo entero lleno de habitantes, él no tiene corazón-,-No Luna lo está guiando su odio y su soledad debo apegar a su razón-,-Pues date prisa hermana lo entretendré- así Luna concentro todo su poder en un rayo de energía lunar que impacto a Hades haciéndolo retroceder,-¡Hades! Escúchame no tienes por qué hacer esto, sabes que no es lo correcto-,-¡SILENCIO! Tú no sabes nada de mí, no sabes cómo es la soledad-grito Hades lanzando relámpagos negros hacia Celestia,-Tienes razón no lo sé pero lo que si se es que todos los seres tienen la capacidad de cambiar, tú también puedes, puedes ¡CAMBIAR!-respondió Celestia esquivando los rayos acercándose a el-¡NO NO QUIERO VOLVER A ESTAR SOLO!-gritaba Hades y entonces Celestia estaba lo suficientemente cerca y lo abrazo diciendo:-No estás solo, me tendrás a mí-. Entonces Hades entro en shock no pudo reaccionar ante aquella muestra de afecto y compasión hasta que reacciono y separándose de Celestia dijo:-Nu..Nunca nadie me había dicho eso yo….¡rrAAAAHH!- entonces Hades soltó un destello blanco de su cuerno, rodeo a las princesas con un aura blanca:-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Nosotras podemos ayudarte!-dijo Celestia,-Ya lo has hecho querida…Celly…gracias, ahora debo corregir lo que he hecho-,-¡ESPERA NO! y así con un fuerte rayo las transporto fuera del túnel,-Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar Celestia- fue lo último que oyeron de él mientras el hoyo se llenaba y su imagen desaparecía, una vez en la superficie notaron que todo había regresado a la normalidad,-¡Princesas! ¿Qué paso? ¿Derrotaron a Hades?- preguntaban las ponis-Derrotado pero no destruido-dijo Luna,-Pero princesas ¿Por qué?-pregunto Twilight

-Porque al igual que todos él tuvo la iniciativa de cambiar y parar antes de causar algún daño, sé que hay bondad en su corazón, lo pude sentir además esta no será la última vez que oigamos de Hades-,-Si usted lo dice princesa-Así caminaron hacia el castillo junto con las demás ponis.

Pero mientras en Torkular una sombra regresaba a un trono de piedra olvidado:

-Celestia…..me has dado mucho en que pensar….sobre todo en….ti, prometo que nos volveremos a encontrar querida…..más pronto de lo que crees-

**FIN**

**Sig. Numero: El Sol en mi oscuridad**


End file.
